Haunting memories
by Imacutju
Summary: you'll see i dont own anything exept the stuff i make up.
1. Chapter 1

It was an odd sensation being home, I almost thought I was still at Hogwarts! I was safe at home in my newly decorated room. Up until now I had no idea I was a wizard seeing as I had too muggle parents. I should explain, I'm Hermione. Last year I went to school at Hogwarts and met some… Well just say strange boys. The other day I had a horrid feeling I was in danger, Then again I became friends with the boy who lived so I wasn't exactly safe. My other friend Ron was an odd one, and a giant ginger but that's beside the point. The reason I'm writing this is to talk about what my life is like. I never sat so but I'm really lonely. I don't have a lot of muggle friends. Everyone calls me weird and book nerd. I've heard it all before but what I'm sure you haven't heard is that I have a secret. I'm not going to say just yet, keep the viewers guessing right? Right now I'm sitting at home watching TV I guess that's it about me I write more about my crazy "adventures" later thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione here again but seeing as there's a new chapter you probably deduced that. I would like to tell you my story, well the story of my summer. It may not have seemed like it was that productive seeing as I didn't talk about it at "real school". I guess I was afraid of the trouble I would get in or that the other students would hate my now sullied image. It all started a week after summer camp. It was a crisp day which was odd for summer but I didn't mind it was nice and cool. Not too hot or cold, but perfect. I grabbed my lawn chair and a book I had been meaning to read titled - **An eve to all those who wish to forget **As terrible as it sounded it was a very intriguing murder mystery. It only took a moment for me to get set up. A tall glass of lemon aid in my cup holder and a nice book. _As the clock struck midnight and the sliver of the night glinted from the blade the masked man turned, and slowly but surreally struck the blade of his knife into the mans gushing neck._

"Hey loserminie!Whatcha reading? Oh let me guess your reading a book about how to make friends!"

I Cringed at her hurtful words. How dare she judge me based on the little she knew of me. It would take all of my strength to not freak out and cast a spell, seeing as magic was forbidden outside of school.

"Hello Jessica who can I aid you in this fine day?"

"Ha you sound soooooo stupid! Aid! HA! Anyway I came by to laugh in your face about your friendless summer! BYE!"

I hated the speech impediment everyone of my generation seemed to have, yet as much as I despised admitting it she was right and I was very lonely. I packed up not wanting to stay her any longer and headed to my room. On the way up the stairs my mom asked my a question.

"Sweetie are you ok?"  
I mumbled some in identifiable nonsense and headed up to my room. I layed on my bed sad and upset by the events that transpired today. I had found a good way to bury myself and burrow away from the real world. It wasn't the best solution ever but it helped me make it through the days.


	3. Chapter 3

I liked anime. It took me a while to admit it even on here, where a lot of people didn't read it. I guess it's just kind of sad to say, I mean I just bury myself in japanese animation. I think I like anime and not regular cartoons since its amazing to see the way they animate and draw. You get to see their culture without even leaving the house. Also in most animes there lives are horrid so it makes me feel better about my life. Also the mean and bad people get beat up. I feel kind of bad but sometimes I imagine the person getting beat up is Jessica. I feel horrible but then Jessica opens her mouth again with some petty and grammar illusive statement. My favorite is one called Soul Eater. I mean atleast I have my parents, and im a wizard. Wow It was odd to say and now that i though about it it made me even more sad! I can't belive i had no friends. I'm a wizard for god sakes! I was one in a million, so why could'nt i make a friend?

Make a friend?


	4. Chapter 4

I wanted to make a friend yet I knew using magic was wrong. I paced my room night after night debating wither or not to try to "make" a friend. Looking back on it I think it was Jessica that made me crack. I was scared to leave the house. She tormented me, even in my sleep. I had a dream she killed me and absorbed my magic, that was the night I started loving soul eater. Ever since then soul eater got me through my hard times. I knew Maka and even comprehended her way of life. The longer I spent away from the anime the more I missed it. I knew and loved the characters like they really were my friends. I had trouble know this was a moral gray area, but I had to go through with it. So I started planning.


	5. Chapter 5

It was harder than expected getting everything together. First I had to get a large doll or a body for the character to take form in. Second I had a lot of practice ahead of me, I may have found the spell but it was a very advanced spell level, even for me. I was worried out of my mind, would i get caught? I took a break from training to see i had a letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How are you? it's quite boring here with too many siblings. it must be nice to be an only child. Ginny is driving my batty! i know where not the closest but i would love for you to visit me sometime! I feel odd saying this but im a bit lonely i don't have many mortal friends..._

_Ron_

I was surprised by this, it made me lose all my worries and sadness. Other wizards felt like this. so i dropped the project and id everything in my closet. i wasnt just going to get rid of the full-sized doll! either way, i ran down stairs and attempted to plan a meeting with my "friend".


	6. Chapter 6

It was tough work trying to visit Ron! It took a lot of begging and letters to Ron but my parents Said I could visit him. So I packed and planned and soon enough there was a light blue car outside my house.  
"Bye mum Ill be back in a couple weeks!"

The weaslys were nice enough to let me stay for two weeks. I guess it would be awkward but they had a daughter and I was lonely. So I walked out to the car and Ron grabbed my bags.

"Thanks"  
He smiled and walked off. He's kind of weird, but nice. I stepped into the car and Ron came on the other side.

"hey don't you guys live immensely far away? How are we driving there?"

"Ha"

I was quizzical until the car flied! I was baffled, the world of magic was interesting and I had yet to experience it all! Unfortunately I had forgot to lock the door so It opened.


	7. Chapter 7

There was a sort of vacuum almost pulling me out of the car. I was lucky and Ron grabbed me and pulled me back in the car. So i sat utterly terrified in his lap. It took me several minutes, and a stop at a gas station but i was OK.  
"thanks you Ron..."  
Everything was odd after that but i didn't mind. soon enough we got to Ron's house. It was quaint, but different. I shared a room with there youngest Ginny. The days seemed to flow by, playing outside, eating, laughing. But one day i was sitting in the grass chatting with Ron.

"You know Hermoine, before you came this summer i had a crazy idea."  
"Oh ya? what was it Ron?"

"You'll think it's silly but... I wanted to use my magic to make a friend."  
"Really?"  
"Indeed."  
I paused thinking it over carefully.

"I had the same idea." I said


	8. Chapter 8

Ron and i had a new connection, something we both shared and yearned for. Although it was hard to reveal, we both longed for another person. but at the time the other person wasn't each other. We were friends but for some reason we couldn't get closer and bond. there was a wall to block us from empathizing with each other. Yet we could always return to the comfort of inanimate characters. Ron had never seen Soul Eater, so i showed he and to my surprise he loved it. I'm not sure if he was pretending for my sake or if he actually like it but we watched every episode and he agreed we should meet them. I explained the risk and dangers of dong this and he just grabbed my hands and said:  
"everything will be OK. I promise."  
I'm sure he was feeling doubt but he never wavered and soon he encouraged me. You couldn't tell but Ron was more mature then he looked. we hand crafted two new dolls, a female and male. Two characters was all i could do for the time being. We hurried and made every possible perspiration. Soon it was time to try.

"Ron?"  
"yes Hermione?"

"What characters should we do?"  
"Well we only get one shot at this with your magic in its state so..."  
"I cant decide either."  
"Lets do~~~"


	9. Authors note

I feel like i should add some participation from the audience. So you get to pick/help me decide what characters from soul eater are going to Hermione and Ron! (yes yes i probably did spell her name wrong.) So leave me a review and ill pick them whenever i feel like writing next!

LOVE JJJUUUUU


	10. Chapter 9

Me and Ron had some debating to do.

"what about maka and soul?"

"soul is over used, besides there are much funnier charactors."

"like?"

"well theres crona stien lord death. death the kid!"

"those are all guys."

"fine lets do maka and death the kid."

"ok im cool with that"

"arive a vobis ad nos et praedictam ponunt fatum."

Soon a mistic smoke arrived and consumed the bodies we had made from hay.

"is that all?" ron asked

"for not. it is."


	11. Another note

A specal prize for anyone who can figure out what hermione says!


	12. Chapter 10

(Sorry for the wait everyone! Ill make it extra long!)

That night i slept worse then normal, Partially since the hay dolls disappeared, but mostly since i had a troubling dream. It started off well with Maka and me sitting back eating ice cream in my yard. We were chatting and laughing when Jessica walked up and started laughing and making fun of me for something. I was un-phased but Maka was livid. The scene changed and as Maka grew angrier everything grew darker, soon the sun disappeared behind what looked to be a skull. Maka soon stood up and attacked Jessica. Jessica attempted to run but soon enough her blood easily drained down the sidewalk. I awoke with a start, unsure if i was scared by Jessica's death, or scared that i liked the idea of it a little to much. I sat up, unsure if i should try to drift back to sleep or if i should just stay up. I checked my side to see the clock read "3:00" Of course that meant it was 3 am. Thinking it was 3 pm was only something Ron would do. Speaking of the buffoon, i wonder how he was sleeping, if at all. I slowly got up, my body not responding at first and creep-ed to the room Ron was staying in. I stood outside his room wondering if i should go in or just head back to my room until i heard a loud thump from his room and saw the light flicker on. I knew i should knock but to be honest i was worried and it was late so i hurried in to see Ron on the ground with Maka and Death The Kid making sure he was ok.

"Ron? Maka?!"  
As bad as it sounded i was happier to see Maka then Ron.

"Im glad your so worried about me." Ron said with a roll of his eyes.

"Hey your Hermione right? your the other person who helped bring me and kid here!" Maka said with a smile.

"Ya thats me." I replied

She hurried and ran over to hug me, im not/wasn't a very huggy person at the time but it was nearly impossible to fend off her hug attack so i sighed and hugged her back.

"this is nice and all but its..." Ron turned to look at the clock, "three ten A.M. can we get to bed? and what do we do about them."

"Ok lets have death the kid stay with you and Maka with me. and well figure the rest out in the morning."  
He gave a slight nod and me and Maka headed back to the room i was staying in. tomorrow would be crazy.


	13. Chapter 11

The next morning me and Maka Awoke around the same time. it seemed our morning routines were about the same, get up, get dressed, brush teeth and hair. after we go ready i helped her sneak out the back door and waiting outside was Kid and Ron.

Kid "Seriously?"  
Ron "yes seriously"

Hermione "what are you boys talking about?"  
Kid "you guys cant turn into weapons."

Maka"They cant?"

Hermione"sure we can."  
Ron "oh ya! that's right! Hermoine. i think its uh. weponis becomis?"  
Hermoine"Ron don't just!"

with a flash of light and a bit of green smoke i fell down unable to move. Ron really did turn me into a weapon. it was odd being a weapon i could see everything almost as though i was floating above everyone, yet i knew i was actually in the weapon. I was a beautiful silver wand with blue and green gems and jewels.

Ron"wow! I think ill"  
Hermione"dont touch me Ron! you know what happened to your last wand! you threw up slugs for over 30 mintues! just turn me back!"

Ron"um. I dont think i can..."


End file.
